


Shut Up and Drive

by Viridescent_Espionage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridescent_Espionage/pseuds/Viridescent_Espionage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You could probably call our relationship love at first sight. Or more appropriately, love at first light. Headlight, that is. He hit me with a car. Twice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: TaxiDriver!Eren and BusinessMan!Levi.

It was fucking dark.

Stumbling out of the crowded building, blasting with multicolored lights and various noises and music, a short man leaned against the side of an alley wall, clutching his abdomen. He swept black bangs away from his face, steely grey eyes barely visible next to his extremely dilated pupils.

"Damn..." He groaned outwardly, pushing his head against the cool bricks and shivering.

He'd probably lost his jacket somewhere in the club, and the thin sleeves of his white button-up weren't very warm. The temperature had decreased since he'd arrived, and it was quite obvious, the way his teeth were chattering, and his face was pink, and his lips were tinted blue. He really couldn't handle his alcohol very well, and in hindsight, allowing himself to be dragged here by his co-workers was a bad idea.

The man, whose name was Levi, scowled. He'd punch Erwin later when he had the chance. And maybe Hanji, too. But right now, he had to find a way to get home before he passed out in this disgusting alley and got kidnapped or mugged.

The subway was at least a block down into the city, which was now bustling with people. That was a no-go. He could take the train, but it was a block down in the other direction, and he couldn't even tell which way was up right now. That wouldn't work either. Levi decided to hail a cab.

That decision was made twenty minutes ago, and Levi was still standing on the side of the road.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." He mumbled to himself, running his palms up and down his arms as he bounced in place.

He'd already tried contacting his closer acquaintances earlier in the evening, but to no avail. Levi didn't even know what time it was. His phone had died hours ago, and he hadn't worn his watch today in fear of it getting stolen in such a crowded and foreign place.

Suddenly, a bright set of headlights cruised down in front of the building, catching Levi's attention along with a slight grimace. After all, he was still drunk as hell. The yellow glow on the vehicle confirmed that it was indeed a taxi, which caught a sight of relief from the man, his breath dissipating in the air in front of him. Abruptly, his eyes widened, hearing the sound of a car horn before he realized just how far into the road he had been standing. The car screeched to a stop, just tapping the mostly frozen-solid Levi enough to knock him to the ground. He shook his head to clear his vision, which didn't work very well, and attempted to stand. He slipped back down and hit the ground on his rear, bringing his fists close to his mouth and clenching his jaw.

"D-Damn it, wh-why n-n-n-now!?" He hissed, pulling his fingers back. He drew them again into a weak fist, feeling the joints ache with the small effort.

"Need any help there, sir?"

Levi jumped, eyes widening and raising his fists defensively, instinctively trying to crouch and prepare to attack. The man, raised his hands in defense, palms outward and clad with black, leather gloves that Levi may have found just the slightest bit attractive.

He was taller than Levi, which wasn't exactly hard to do, but by at least six or seven inches. (Levi was even wearing shoes with a bit of heel to them.) His hair was a deep, rich, brown color, topped with black hat. You could just see a well-built, muscular form underneath the black suit of his uniform, leaving enough up to the imagination with his perfectly tanned skin. And his eyes, as Levi noted absently, were a distracting, gorgeous shade of emerald and lapiz-lazuli combined. Somehow, he seemed familiar.

In short, this man was damn attractive, and Levi immediately wished he somehow hadn't noticed.

"Whoa, whoa," He stepped back again, "I'm not going to hit you or anything, calm down. The name's Eren." He gestured towards a small, white name-tag pinned to his chest. He wondered if he'd seen the man with the black undercut before.

"L-Lev-v-v-v-v..." Levi stuttered out, jaw nothing short of trembling from the cold. He couldn't even say his own name, much less where he had to be driven. "F-Fuck!" He scowled.

Eren laughed, his voice smooth and deep. It was pretty fucking hot, and enough to make Levi's, as much as he hated to admit it, chest flutter briefly. The shorter man sent a sharp glare up at him, earning a cheeky smile as Eren helped him up. He unbuttoned his black coat and wrapped it around the shorter man's shoulders. It was warm, and carried a vaguely musky, comforting scent with it.

"Okay, yeah, sorry," Eren scratched the back of his head, a faint blush dusting his cheeks, and gave Levi a boyish smile.

What Levi really wanted to say was 'fuck you', wondering why the man was being so nice to a stranger, but what came out was a garbled stream of the phrases 'shut up' and 'whatever', along with his face turning even more red than what the cold and the drinking had done. He could still faintly heard the bass emitting from the building behind him as he stared down at the ground, his vision becoming hazy. He heard the taller male reply, but it sounded as if he'd been listening to everything underwater. Levi's knees buckled, black spots blooming in his vision.

 _Fantastic_ , he thought bitterly, losing consciousness and collapsing.

* * *

"Where the fuck am I?"

Holding a weak hand to his head, Levi opened his eyes groggily, wincing at the sharp lights seeping in through the blinds on his left. He felt around with his left hand, clutching what felt like blankets underneath him. Shooting up into a sitting position, he glanced around the room.

It was obviously someone's bedroom, though the other side of the bed was left empty and untouched. The walls were a relaxing, light brown color, and the carpeting was white. There was a small desk in the corner of the room, but it was mostly bare save for a silver laptop and a few papers and pens. Though there were stray clothes littering the floor, Levi thought nothing of it, as he could tell that he wasn't naked nor with another person at the time. Actually, though, at some point, his clothes had been replaced with a loose black pair of shorts, a grey t-shirt that was much too big for him, and an oversized dark green pullover.

"You passed out last night, and I didn't know where you lived, so I just brought you home."

The same voice from the previous night startled him slightly, but he found it just the slightest bit comforting. His head still hurt, and his eyes still stung. Levi couldn't fathom how anyone could ever enjoy drinking when the consequences of it were so dreadfully annoying.

"... That's not creepy at all. But, I suppose, thank you. For not leaving me in the street." The raven paused for a moment, kicking the blanket off of his pale legs and crossing them. He stared at the man- oh, the man whose name was Eren- who had just sat down on the edge of the bed and gave him a glass of water.

"In case you're wondering," He said, handing him the glass, "I slept on the couch last night." Eren stopped for a beat. "And I don't usually bring home strangers, either."

"You could have dumped me there instead, you know." Levi furrowed his brow, not replying to the second comment of his, and taking the water in both hands. "This is your house, after all. I don't enjoy imposing."

"I don't really care." Eren sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. He was only wearing a loose pair of sweatpants, as Levi noticed, and was completely shirtless. He was naturally tan on his chest as well, strong muscles knotting as he stretched his legs out across the floor. Levi reminded himself that he was a professional. "Besides, you're technically the guest here, so..."

"Shut up, brat." Levi glared again, holding the glass in his lap.

Eren pursed his lips, squinting slightly and leaning towards the other man enough so that their noses were merely an inch or so away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Levi raised an eyebrow, cursing the vague shade of pink rising on his face.

"You look so familiar," Eren mumbled, "And you sound familiar, too..." He paused. "Have we met before?"

And they realized that they had.

* * *

Levi was a guest speaker at a college that was only a few cities down from the one he was living in now, and he was assisting one of the French professors in his lesson. He didn't exactly remember what he'd been teaching the kids about, but there was one student there that caught his eye. He was one of the older kids, sitting around the sides of the front row because he'd arrived late. The French man had chewed him out just a little bit for that, but said nothing more.

_"Excuse me, but who do you think you are, kid?"_

_"Oh! Sorry, I got caught up in traffic on my way to this class. There was an accid-!"_

_"I didn't ask you that. I asked who you are."_

_"Uh, my name is Eren. Eren Jaeger, s-sir."_

_"Well, then, Jaeger. I didn't decide to come in and volunteer my precious time to teach ignorant little brats like you who don't even possess the ability to operate a clock. Take a seat."_

_"Y-yes sir. Sorry, sir."_

After the lesson, Levi stayed late to speak to the staff, not leaving until the sun had past set. He didn't have a car, as he chose not to get a license personally, and so he'd been heading towards the subway. He hadn't brought a jacket, as he didn't think he'd need one, but he'd been proved incorrect as the temperature dropped suddenly. But, of course, something else had to happen. A car, thankfully not going very fast, had been turning down through the lot and had hit him on the side, effectively knocking him onto his rear. He'd cussed quite a bit, and got a few bad bruises and scrapes, but nothing serious.

That was when the driver exited the vehicle, frantically apologizing and helping Levi up off of the ground, wrapping a heavy, army coat around his shoulders and asking if he was alright. Levi remembered that he'd insulted the boy multiple times, but allowed him to drive him back to his apartment complex. He'd returned the coat before he left, but there was something about that scent that felt sort of homely. In a sense.

_"What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me?"_

_"Ah! Sorry, sir. I didn't see you. Are you hurt? Are you bleeding anywhere? Did you break anything?"_

_"The only thing that is going to be bleeding and broken here is you if you don't shut up, brat."_

However, there was one thing about that entire escapade he had remembered the most.

When the teen had dropped him off at the building, he apologized again, and there was a brief moment where the tension felt thick enough to be cut with a knife.

_"Is this your building, sir?"_

_"Yes. And you can drop the sir. I'm not your professor, so there's no need for the honorific. Just call me Levi."_

_"Okay, si- Levi."_

_"Good. Ah, and Eren?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Th-thank you. For driving me here. You didn't have to."_

_"No worries. Hey, are you blushing, Levi?"_

_"No. I'm not. It must be the lighting. Don't get ahead of yourself, brat."_

_"I hope we meet again, Levi."_

_"Hm."_

He wasn't sure why or how it happened, but he was sure that there was a moment where their lips had touched and they'd felt as if a sharp current of lightening had shot through their veins.

Levi very much regretted having left the borrowed jacket in the passengers seat of Eren's car.


	2. Chapter 2

"So we have met before, brat." Levi muttered to himself, rubbing his eye gently with a hand.

"I knew it." Eren agreed, nodding, and watching intently as the shorter man pawed at his face. He was too damn cute, even with his lethal fighting abilities and vulgar mouth. It wasn't fair.

"Why did have to fucking hit me with a car every time so far, then?" The shorter male glowered.

Eren chuckled. "Not my fault," he reasoned, "You wear dark clothes most of the time. Not to mention that you're..." he trailed off for a moment, gauging the others reaction, and quickly rearranging his words. "Vertically challenged."

"Vertically challenged." Levi scoffed. "And I was wearing a fucking bright white shirt last night, you little shit. How did you not see me?"

"I... uh." Eren shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "W-Well, that's against the point. I didn't mean to hit you, and I apologized,  _and_  I brought you home. I should be off the hook by this point."

"But you're not." Levi tapped his chin in mock-thought. "And come to think of it, I smell unnaturally good for someone who just came back from a sweaty, disgusting club and passed out in the middle of the night. I don't wear cologne, either, and I'm wearing new clothes. My hair isn't dirty. You could have easily covered your tracks with bathing me if you decided to do something inappropriate with me last night, you perverted brat."

"What!?" The russet-haired male furrowed his eyebrows and made a face that screamed 'are you serious'. His face was brushed over with the slightest bit of red. "Why would I do that?"

"Why  _wouldn't_  you do that?" Levi arched a thin eyebrow questioningly.

"I didn't do that, though!" Eren replied.

"Did you?"

"I didn't!"

"But what if you did?"

"But I didn't; that's the point!"

"How can I believe you if you say that you didn't do it when there still is a strong possibility that you may have really done it?"

"Ugh!" Eren gasped exasperatedly. "You're impossible!"

Levi chuckled quietly.

"Alright, alright," The French man felt the corner of his lips twitch upwards slightly, and he sighed. "I believe you. You didn't do anything."

"Finally." Eren exhaled dramatically and stood up, rotating his broad shoulders and stretching his arms out. Folding his hands behind his head, he closed his eyes with a relaxed expression on his face. After a moment, he opened one eye and glanced at Levi.

"I did give you a bath though."

Levi glared. Eren shrugged.

"I wasn't planning to, though," he explained, "And the only reason I did it was because you were the one who kept telling me to. You kept going on about 'germs attacking you in your vulnerable form', or something ridiculous like that. Also, you get really clingy when you're drunk, you know. Literally." The taller male held out his left arm and showed it to the other, a light bruise on his upper arm. "You have a really,  _really_  strong grip."

"Ah..." Levi nodded, his usually blank gaze averting to his hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world. A light dust of pink rose on his face. "Well... Th-thank you, then. I suppose."

"No worries." Eren smiled, turning idly towards the closet on the other side of the room and sifting through the clothes. "But I should probably go return you, you know?"

"What do you mean 'return me'?" The older man raised an eyebrow.

"I mean that I need to get you back home." Eren pulled out a navy blue tee and pulled it over his head, leaning back down to search for a pair of jeans. "At least, I think that's what I should be doing. Unless you want to stay here, that is." He paused. "But I'm doubtful."

"Yeah, yeah," Levi tilted his head to the side, stifling a yawn. "I should probably go back. I have work... work...?" He trailed off, knitting his brow together in thought. "What day is it?"

"Saturday." Eren answered, grabbing a pair of denim pants and walking into the restroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. "The twenty second. December. Why?"

"I'm off until mid-January," Levi recalled, "And Erwin told me to take off from yesterday until then. That's why he decided to 'celebrate' with me and some acquaintances last night."

"Ah." The German boy exited the bathroom, clad in faded blue-jeans. He ruffled his hair. "Who's Erwin?"

"My boss." Levi kicked his legs off of the bed and stood up near the side of his, wincing as his knee popped and a subtle throbbing pulsed through his temples. "Although, still, I don't wish to stay here any longer than I need to be. I'd think that you're busy today with your job, am I correct?"

"Nah." Eren waved a hand dismissively. "That's just part-time. And since it's the city's car, and I'm licensed, I can basically do that whenever I want to."

"Then how do you afford to support yourself here alone?" Levi asked bluntly. "This apartment isn't exactly what I'd called cheap enough for a kid to handle."

"Alright, first of all, I'm not a 'kid'. I'm twenty five. I am a legal adult." Pushing his hands into his pockets, Eren lowered eyebrows adamantly. "And secondly, I can afford this because I have another job at an office down the block that provides enough. I don't have to physically be there lots of times, though. Plus, if you didn't know, my father is a doctor, and I'm his only son, so our names are tied together. I think I have enough cash to survive."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Brat."

"What do you do, anyways, Levi?" Eren asked.

"If you must know, I work at a branch of a worldwide company in this city. In the offices, usually. I'm not going to elaborate, but let's just say I'm qualified and I know what I should be doing and when." Levi shrugged. "All you need to know for now is that I am rather well off on my own. My parents died when I was young, and so I've lived on my own since I was eighteen. I'd prefer not to get into my younger years, though."

"Old man." The taller male grunted sarcastically and ambled back over to his dresser, sifting through the bottom and pulling out a denim article of clothing. "I don't have any pants that I think will fit you, but I do have this old pair of jeans that Mikasa got mixed up in my luggage the last time we visited my dad together."

"Mikasa?" Levi repeated, trying to get his mind off the thought that Eren thought he'd fit into women's pants.

"She's my adoptive sister." Eren said, tossing him the pants haphazardly.

"Ah." The French man took the clothing and walked into the restroom, cursing the taller man in his mind when he discovered that they fit him perfectly. Maybe even a bit loose.

"So they fit, huh?" Eren chuckled lightly. "You have the body of a girl. A very, very short girl."

"You'll hold your tongue if you don't want to lose it, Jaeger." Levi glared.

"So you do remember my full name from, what was it, six years ago?" Smirking curiously, Eren looked the shorter male over a couple of times.

"Don't flatter yourself." Levi rolled his eyes. "You just about ran me over with that shitty metal death contraption of yours. It'd be difficult for me not to remember."

"It's called a car. A Benz, to be precise. And not a 'shitty' one." Eren frowned.

"Whatever." Levi scoffed, linking his hands together in the pouch of the jacket. "A car is a car, after all. I don't really care for brand names or things like that."

"But if you aren't thinking of going anywhere today," the younger man started, leaning over his desk to grab a black and silver set of keys on the corner of the top shelf, "Then we could both go somewhere. I don't have any plans, anyways."

"Hm." Levi thought for a moment. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Cool, then." Eren gave him a small smile, dripping with boyish charm that Levi could never find himself able to muster himself. "Where do you feel like going?"

"It doesn't matter to me where you take me." The older man shrugged. "I'm up for anything. Within reason."

"Within reason?"

"No more clubs for a while, please."

"Ha, yeah, that's probably a good idea." Eren laughed.

He had definitely, as Levi noticed, gained much more confidence over that six year span. Not to mention a few inches of height and a hell of a lot more muscle. The shorter man felt as if the boy could bench him easily.

"It's just about noon right now. We could head out to get coffee or something to eat or whatever." Eren suggested.

"Ah, I don't think I'm very hung-"

Suddenly, the shorter man's stomach growled angrily, interrupting him mid-sentence.

"I think you should probably eat something." The German man chuckled, shrugging on a heavy, army-style coat and pocketing the car keys. "There's a nice little cafe down the street from here. It's usually pretty quiet, and I know some friends of mine who work there. It'll be nice." He raised an eyebrow. "What do you say, sir?"

"Tch, 'sir' my ass." Levi scoffed. "Get in the car, Jaeger."

"Sir, yes, sir, corporal Levi!" Eren saluted clumsily and headed out the door with a childish march.

"Idiot." The shorter male stepped out behind him, the smallest of smiles tugging at his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

"So is this your esteemed 'Benz'?"

"What?" Eren turned around quickly as they approached the car, an expression of obvious disbelief on his face. "This isn't a Benz, this is a Cadillac! I thought that even you should know the difference between the two of them!"

"Calm down, Jaeger." Levi furrowed his brow in annoyance. "I don't drive; I wouldn't know."

"Yeah, but still..." The taller man whined.

"Whatever." Levi rolled his eyes.

"You can't expect me to know everything. I'm only human."

"Oh, yeah," Eren raised his eyebrows as if it came as a shock to him, "I guess I forgot."

"How could you 'forget'? It's pretty obvious." The shorter male put a hand on his hip. "Unless something about me is just alien to you, or something. In that case, the you're an idiot."

"What if I said that the only thing 'alien' about you is how beautiful you are? Then what would that make me?"

Eren crooned dramatically, his voice dripping with a mocking type of sarcasm that a passerby may have thought to be real if they didn't know the boy themselves.

"That would make you an even bigger idiot than before, you shitty brat." Levi replied flatly.

"Yeah, yeah, okay fine."

Eren stepped next to the passengers side door and opened it, closing it behind Levi and getting in the other side. Turning the keys in the ignition, he pulled out of the lot, maneuvering through the thickly populated streets with ease.

"So you're good at driving until I walk by," Levi spoke up idly, "Which then you manage to look like you're a screeching shit-storm trying to hit everything within a five mile radius. Right?"

"Hey, that wasn't nice." Eren frowned. "I'm good enough at driving to get a license, aren't I? You just seem to be unlucky, I guess."

"Unlucky, my ass." The raven scoffed. "Brat." He tacked on.

"You know," The taller man rested his elbow on the armrest nearest to the other, "You really seem to like that word a lot."

"What word?"

"The word 'brat'." Eren replied. "And lots of what you say has to do with 'shit', and the occasional 'dick' or 'ass'." He sent an amused glance at the shorter male. "You have the sense of humour of a middle-schooler. And the height to match."

"Watch it, br- Er, assho- shit... fuck!" Levi frantically searched his mind for another insult.

"Ha! I told you so." Eren laughed.

Rolling his eyes, Levi slapped at the others arm, hard enough to probably leave a small, but unnoticeable mark.

"Ow! Jeez, okay, sorry."

Soon enough, the duo found themselves standing in front of an old brick building with clouded glass doors and chipping paint. The sign by the front said 'open', but less than half of the bulbs were still working, and those which were flickered dangerously.

"So this is the place?" Levi raised an eyebrow, not quite impressed, but still expectant.

"Yeah," Eren locked the car doors, pocketing the keys, and walking towards the entrance, "It may not look like much, but what they have is good, and the staff is nice, so..." He trailed off, pushing the doors open and gently pushing Levi inside.

The aroma that hit them was warm, wafting in from the back kitchen. You could really smell the coffee coming in from the back, as well as the scones and various cakes and breads up in the front display case. The counter made a bit of a pointed 'v' shape towards the turn at the entryway, which branched off into two sides of the building lined with tables and booths. The tables were all dark brown, and they looked clean enough, with dark green seat cushions. the walls, a slightly light shade of brown than the tables, were covered with dozens upon dozens of little paintings, signs, clocks, and various other trinkets. In all, it was a nice place. Anyone could understand why this place kept regulars.

"Hi Eren!" A short, yet irksomely taller than Levi, blond teen rounded the counter and waved enthusiastically. He had a younger looking face than Eren's, with glittering blue eyes and a welcoming smile.

"Hey, Armin!" Eren smiled back, approaching the counter with Levi trailing behind him.

"Welcome back! It's been a while." The blond, or Armin, greeted him. "I was starting to think you'd forgotten that this place existed." He laughed quietly, before sending a curious glance towards Levi. "Oh? You brought someone with you?"

"His name is Levi. We're... old friends, I guess." Eren flashed a quick grin towards the shorter man. "Levi, this is Armin Arlert. We've known each other since at least the fifth grade."

"Hello." Levi gave a small wave, which Armin returned.

"Hey..." The blond squinted slightly. "You know, he looks really familiar."

"Yeah," Eren said, "He spoke at one of the college lectures we attended a while ago."

"Oh, okay." Armin nodded. "But still. Doesn't he look kind of like Mika-?"

"Ay, look would you look who it is? Jaegerbombtastic!"

The doors from the kitchen were thrown back open, a tanned boy with a buzz-cut and a girl with a brown ponytail walking out. They both looked about the same age as Armin and Eren, but unlike Eren, wearing dark green aprons, stained with what looked like flour or something of the sort. The girl had a small loaf of bread in her hand, and by the looks of it, it wouldn't last long.

"Connie! Sasha!" Eren shouted. "I didn't know you guys still worked here."

"Well, we do." Connie smirked, exchanging a few remarks around the group before glancing at Levi, who by this point, was standing silently behind Eren. "Hey, is this your new boytoy?"

"E-Excuse me!?" Levi spluttered out, face flushing almost unnoticeable.

"Hey, watch it, Connie." Eren retorted, ears turning pink. "He'll probably pound you into next week if you keep talking like that."

"Who? Commander shorty, here?" Sasha chimed in.

"Nah," Connie snickered, "And besides; he probably already  _pounded_  you hard enough, am I right?"

"Forget  _him_  beating you up!  _I'll_  do it right now!" Eren fisted Connie's shirt collar and yanked him forward.

"Hey, hey, calm down you guys." Armin removed Eren from the counter and pushed Connie back. "No fighting in the shop. Take it somewhere else, or better yet, leave it at that."

There was a pause.

"And really, if anyone's going to be pounding into anyone, it'd obviously be Eren!"

"Armin, you little shit!" Eren glared.

"Alright, I swear, that's enough. No more intruding with Eren's sex life, guys." Sasha waved them all off, the food she'd been holding miraculously gone.

"Trust me when I say that Eren has no sex life." Levi muttered, rolling his eyes, earning a chorus of chuckles from the rest of them.

_'Not yet, he doesn't.'_  He thought, with a smirk.

"Whatever." Eren crossed his arms, not helping but laugh just a little bit.

"Anyways," Armin said, "Do you just want what you usually get, then?"

"Sure. And he'll have...?" Eren turned towards Levi.

"Regular, just black." Levi filled in. In all honesty, he was really more of a tea person, but he was alright with coffee on some occasions.

The German man fished out some bills from his wallet and gave them to Armin, pocketing a handful of coins when he was done. He followed Levi after the transaction, sitting in the booth nearest the counter, with Levi claiming that 'it was the cleanest one he saw'.

"Don't let their teasing get to you; they're pretty chill most of the time." Eren sat across from Levi, watching as the older male folded his arms on the table.

"That's alright. They seem competent." He paused. "For the most part, that is."

After a comfortable moment of silence, Armin shuffled in with their drinks, placing a small piece of chocolate cake in front of them.

"Thanks," Eren replied, then furrowing his eyebrows, "Uh, Armin, I didn't order this."

"I know," Armin smiled, "But I wanted to compensate for making fun of you and your friend here. So it's on the house."

"Oh. Okay, then. Thanks man." Eren grinned as Armin left, pushing the sweet into the center of the table.

"You want it?" He raised an eyebrow, part of him very doubtful that Levi would be the kind of person to even remotely like sweets in the first place. He wasn't very hungry, though.

Needless to say, he was a bit shocked when Levi accepted happily.

"Yeah, sure. Chocolate's my favorite."

"Whoa, wait, really?" Eren raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. Why?" Levi took a fork, taking a small bite from the corner of the pastry and nibbling on the silverware. It kind of reminded Eren of a hamster. A tiny, adorable, foul-mouthed hamster.

"You gonna stare at me all day or answer my question, Jaeger?"

"Oh, uh, sorry." The younger male didn't even realize he'd been staring. "That just surprised me is all."

"Ah, I see," Levi continued picking at the cake, "Bitter foods for a bitter person, huh?"

"Hey, now, I never said  _that_." Eren raised his hands in defense.

"But you  _assumed_  it."

"It's just like I said..."

Eren sighed, leaning forward, and used his own mouth to gently lick a small smudge of the sugary frosting off the corner of Levi's lips. This earned a small blush from the older male. Whether that small stunt was to be helpful, or just an excuse to kiss the other, he wasn't quite sure.

"You're impossible."

 


End file.
